Behind Her Facade
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Pan, a lonely orphan who never met her parents. She is bullied in school and the only friend she ever had was an old woman named Chi who had told her strange and unbelievable stories when she was younger. What happens when one day, the Sayians invade? Changes the DBZ storyline starting from the android Saga.
1. Captured

Behind her Façade

Ever since I was young I was always an outcast. My parents died when I was born, in a huge explosion. I never knew them, or even who they are. The police found me near the accident, on the ground and perfectly healthy besides a scratch or two. According to them, more than 100 people were in the fire and half of their identities were unknown. So without a way to find relatives, I was placed in foster care. As a baby, I was moved from home to home, but none ever stuck. I don't remember much, except for after a week I would be brought back by shaking and frightened parents.

But if there was one thing I remember was an old lady I had stayed with when I was 6. Her name was Chi, if I remember correctly, and she told me wonderful stories about her son and husband. She said they had both perished, as well as her daughter-in-law, but the adventures she had described were impossible. She told me about their feats of strength and courage, and how they saved the world time and time again. Her husband had even come back from the dead, more than once. But although I was with her for a month and I loved her like a grandma, it was not meant to be. She passed away from heart-break; she had no-one to live for. On her death bed she told me she wished that I could have met her son and his wife, they were kind and smart people. She said she would finally be reunited with her husband, Goku I think it was. How I wished her stories were real, but now I know she was just an old woman, trying to entertain a young girl.

By age 10, I was stuck in the orphanage house, and it was then that I realized I wasn't like everyone else. For one thing, my parents must have been strong, because I had a lot of natural strength. Another thing was sometimes, during a full-moon, I got really irritable and angry. One time, I gave an older caretaker a heart-attack because I was up in the middle of the night, and she said I was some kind of beast with fangs and claws, what a nut-job.

So anyway, my name is Pan and I am 17. When I was found my blanket was embroidered with the name Pan on it, so that stuck. I have lived in this orphanage since I was 14, and I have a job working at a restaurant after school. I have already saved up enough money for my first year of college. I cannot wait to get out of here. I am made fun of at school because I don't own a lot of clothes and don't wear makeup or flirt like a girl. I am a definite tomboy, and I really am happy with who I am. But everyone else isn't. Every night, when I am falling asleep, I remember one of the stories Chi used to tell me. About a blue-haired girl who fell in love with a grouchy prince, and after she had her first child, they resurrected his planet and he took her there to become queen. According to Chi, they were never seen again, but her husband visited once and said they were fine. When I was small I had always wished it could be me that married the Prince, and left all these mean people and became a queen, but first off aliens are not real, and neither are Princes anymore.

Right now I am on my way to school, walking, of course and I am dreading it. There is only one more month of school and then I graduate, but the seniors are always worse at this time. They make fun of me more, take my stuff, hide my backpack, and call me names. It's not my fault I am poor and my parents died. Maybe they didn't die though. Maybe they saw the explosion and abandoned me instead. I like the first option better.

Pan saw the school approaching and stopped writing in her notebook. One of the senior projects was a book full of stuff about you, and this was just another way for her to get teased. She walked through the doors, dodging paper and books as she made her way to her locker. She got out her history textbook and walked to her first period. She slipped in the door at least five minutes before the bell. She always came in early to avoid getting hurt in the hall rush.

"Ms. Chan?" The teacher said, looking at her, "Why are you in here so early?" As a joke, the orphanage made her last name Chan, dumbasses.

"Well, I just felt like sitting down," she said and Ms. Jamie looked at her funny. Then the normal students started wandering in, looking at Pan and whispering. It was always about her bad haircut or her clothes or the fact she wasn't pretty or whatever. They all sat down and began the lesson, much to Pan's relief; school was something that came easily to her.

Pan went from class to class until she was finally in 4th period, her favorite class, drama. Today they were doing a short skit, with costumes and props and the big stage. Pan was a talking tiger, so her face was painted a light orange with black lines and marks, and whiskers. She was wearing an orange shirt and jeans she had dyed orange. Her hair had semi-permanent orange dye in it, so she really looked the part. The skit was going great, and Pan was reciting line for line perfectly.

Until suddenly the ground shook and Pan along with all the other students were thrown to the ground. The celling was collapsing and chucks of it hit some students, while the stage was cracked by the heavy pieces. Pan found herself pinned under a slab of the roof, but all her other peers were unconscious. Pan tried to lift the slab up, it was crushing her legs! The huge thing wouldn't bulge. She didn't notice the footsteps coming toward the room she was in.

"Damn roof," Pan yelled at it. "Get the hell off my legs," she growled and tried to lift it. The piece just groaned and moved one inch. "That is it!" Pan yelled, "I'm gonna turn you into dust she screamed and hit the slab with her fists. It cracked in some placed by the majority was still crushing her. Pan put her arms under it and started to lift, but it was still too heavy.

"DAMN SLAB!" she yelled and with one growl heaved the piece over her head and threw it, it hit the wall with a thud. She was still unaware of the many eyes watching her from the ruined doorway.

"That's right you dumb piece of plaster," She said, "Take that and stuff it up your ass!" She heard a laugh and turned around to see a bunch of muscular guys standing in the now much bigger doorway to the drama room. They were wearing what looked like armor and odd things over their eyes. Pan assessed them as weirdoes and glared at them.

"Okay big strong men, why the hell do you think this is funny?" She screeched and the men flinched. "I could have, I don't know, lost my freaking legs. And do you sissies know why the roof even collapsed?" She asked and the men looked at each other. This chick was crazy and was obviously some type of odd human hybrid.

"We are Sayians, strange cat woman," One of them said calmly, "And now you are our slave," and with that he knocked Pan out with a chop to the neck and slung her over his shoulder. His comrades picked up the other classmates and carried them out of the door.

* * *

LOL this is gonna b good...


	2. I'm Nobody's Slave!

The world was blurry and dizzying. Pan opened her eyes wider and soon her setting came into focus. She was in a small cell like room, with 4 other girls huddled in the opposite corner.

"The strange cat human is waking," One of the girls said. She didn't look like any human Pan had even seen. Her hair was the color of silver and her skin looked like crystal. Every time she moved her hair swung together and emitted a sound like wind chimes. The other girls were just as unusual. One girl had three eyes, on in the center of her forehead, and her hair went down to her toes. It was a light, transparent fuchsia and she had 4 arms, two extra attached to her back. The other two girls were twins, with short red hair and looked human except they had cat eyes and their legs were 3x the length of their torso. Pan rubbed her eyes. She had to be dreaming.

"Who are you? And who is this strange cat woman?" Pan asked, glancing around to see if there was some cat person in here with her.

"We are like you, human tiger; we are slaves of the Sayians." The crystal woman replied.

"First off, I am no one's slave," Pan protested, "And I only have stage makeup on," Pan tried to explain. But the girls just looked at each other.

"I am Kateria," The crystal woman said. "I am Crystalipinian," She explained. "These two are Ryko and Kryo," He pointed at the twins. "And that is Seephia," she pointed at the fuchsia haired alien. Pan just stared at them all in shock. Suely this was just a dream, right?

Suddenly footsteps approached the cell and one of the men dressed in armor approached the cell.

"Out now," He said and they were forced into a line. The man led them into what looked like a throne room. He knelt before a man sitting on a throne, with two smaller thrones next to him. A blue-haired lady sat on the left, and a lavender haired man on the right. The guard gestured for them to kneel, and the other girls did, but Pan just stood there.

"Kneel before Royalty," The guard growled at Pan.

"I don't think so," Pan scowled. The guard stood up and grabbed Pan's shoulder. She flipped him over onto the ground and growled. "Don't touch me," She said. Instantly a bunch of guards flowed from their earlier positions on the wall, but the King held up his hand.

"Wait," he said. "What is your name, tiger-woman," He asked Pan and her eyes narrowed.

"Names Pan and I am not a freaking tiger-woman." She said loudly. "I am human, and just have stage make-up on!"

"Well then," The short man said, "Let's get you cleaned up." He clapped his hand and a few servants came out from a door on the left.

"Get this one cleaned up," He said. "She will do, she had sprit." He said and Pan was led away by the ladies.

An hour later Pan was dragged by 5 of the Sayian back into the throne room. She was wearing a white summery dress and her hair was curled. The makeup was off her face and new was applied. She looked great, but she was yelling at the guards.

"No, I refuse to look like this!" She screamed. "I look like a freaking girl," she yelled. The throne room was now empty except for the king, queen and prince. The king smiled.

"Perfect," He said and Pan shivered. Perfect for what?

* * *

**Perfect for what? HAHAHAHA... cough... R AND R PWEASE**


	3. Continue

Sorry to get your hopes up but this is not a new chapter.

If you can't tell, I have moved on from the DBZ fandom. But that doesn't mean that I am adandoning it.

I will be writing soon, once school ends for the summer. Thats 8 more weeks.

Now whoever keeps requesting they be allowed to continue my stories, leaving a guest review isn't the best way to go at it.

There are some fics that take breaks for a year. I'm not going to be doing quite that... but still.

If you PM me about it, and choose which fic, then I will see.

Okay?

Thanks guys!

I still love Trunks X Pan


End file.
